


Jealous Competition

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu makes Inoo jealous in purpose. What will Inoo do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Competition

**Title:** Jealous Competition  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Yabu makes Inoo jealous in purpose. What will Inoo do?

 

  
This is for Inoo   
_ This is for Inoo’s inner thought _   
This is for Yabu   
This is for Kohei   
This is for Hikaru

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Jump just finish their rehearsal, now they are having their rest in their dressing room. Takaki, Daiki, and Chinen playing Jenga while Yamada, Keito, and Yuto playing cards. Inoo sit on a couch alone, he is listening to his mp3, he only uses his right headset so he can hear other conversation with his left ear. Yabu and Hikaru are talking to each other, they talked just about random things. Then suddenly,

“THAT’S TRUE!! Yeah! That one! I love you, Hachibee!” said Yabu while hugging Hikaru. Inoo sees that, he stand up from the couch and walk to the door, he get out and slam the door so hard.

“What’s with that? He hugs and said ‘I love you’ to someone else in front of me?!” said Inoo, standing in front of the door. How could Yabu do that to him?

\--

In the dressing room, after Inoo slam the door, Hikaru looks at his best friend in disbelief.

“Why did you do that? Inoo is mad now!” said Hikaru trying to get explanation.

“Well, I did it on purpose, I love seeing jealous Kei-chan.” Said Yabu followed by giggling. Hikaru face-palm himself.

“You’re weird, Kota.” Hikaru shakes his head. Yabu laugh.

“It’s his fault you know, he is being too cute when he is jealous. Moreover, he hardly ever gets jealous. ” Yabu laugh. Little did Yabu know that Inoo heard all that. Inoo did get out from the room and slam the door, but then he didn’t take any steps away from the door. He can hear Hikaru and Yabu’s conversation cearly.

“So you did that on purpose, huh? Wait for it you’ll regret it Kou. I can make you Jealous too!” said Inoo in revengeful aura. He walked away from the dressing room and smiling like an evil.

\--

When they’re arrived at Jump house, someone has been waiting for them at the front gate. He wears a hat and a blue scarf. When Inoo came down from the van, he run towards that guy and hugs him.

“Kohei~ Long time no see~ I Miss You.” Said Inoo happily. That guy who had been waiting is Kohei. Inoo text him to come there and help him to make Yabu jealous.

“I miss you too sweet Kei-chan~” said Kohei. He sure agree to help, Inoo is his secret crush after all. He can’t refuse it, especially it’s Inoo who asked him. Inoo and Kohei talk happily, it’s like they have their own world. Seeing that, Yabu whine.

“The hell? Why is he here? And why he called MY Kei-chan with ‘sweet Kei-chan’? Only I can call him that!” Yabu whine. Hikaru heard that and laugh.

“It’s called ‘revenge’ Kota. You made him jealous earlier, now he’s making you jealous.” Hikaru laugh again. Yabu smirk.

“Oh is that so?” Yabu is planning something for sure. He got off from the van then he passes the hugging Inoo and Kohei calmly.

“Hi, Kohei~” said Yabu as he passes them. Yabu even smile warmly to them, there is no sign that he is jealous, good actor as he is can hide his angriness inside him. Inoo get a little disappointed since he didn’t get what he wants. He wants Yabu to get jealous over him, but Yabu just walk pass them without even showing angry face.

\--

After Kohei went home, Yabu and Inoo sit on a couch, talking casually. Well, not casually it’s rather feels like competitive. Hikaru and Takaki just watch them from the kitchen, it looks like they’re going to attack each other soon.

“You and Kohei seem to be having a VERY good RELATIONSHIP!” said Yabu while smiling deadly.

“Yeah. You and Hikaru seems to have a VERY nice day, today.” Inoo also smile rather scary to see. He’s smiling but his aura seems to be so killing.

\--

Late at night, Yabu and Inoo are in their room, they are about to sleep. The atmosphere around them is still scary and competitive. Then, Yabu called someone.

“Hi, Rika-chan, are you free tomorrow? Let’s go somewhere together~ A date~” said Yabu. He’s not actually phoning someone, he’s just pretend to call someone. He don’t even know who is Rika, he just randomly said it in order to make Inoo jealous. In the other hand, Inoo gets irritated and take his phone too.

“Chiharu-chan, let’s go on a date~” said Inoo, being VERY random. Yabu heard that and get out from the room, he slam the door.

“I’ll sleep at the couch!” he yelled from outside. He’s obviously jealous. Inoo giggles. He is actually just faking a call too.

“See? I can make you jealous too~” said Inoo in satisfaction.

\--

In the morning of Jump house, everyone is having a very peaceful breakfast. Well, not everyone, Inoo and Yabu still have this ‘competition’ aura. Really? What are they doing? Yabu being all clingy to Hikaru. Hikaru just accept his fate since Yabu is his best friend and just can’t refuse Yabu request. Inoo gets very jealous, he almost reach his limits. Then, he got an idea.

_‘I’ll make a fake call to Kohei, and ask him to go here again. That will make Yabu jealous.’_ Inoo thought that. Then, he began his acting. He acts like he is calling Kohei and asking him to go to Jump house.

“Moshi moshi? Kohei~ nee, Kou-chan, can you come here today? I miss you already~” said Inoo while sitting right in front of Yabu. Yabu gets all fussy. He clings to Hikaru even more.

“Really? Thank you Kou-chan~ I’ll wait for you~ I miss you SO MUCH.” Said Inoo happily. He acts really good.  It makes Yabu wanted to burst out.

_‘What was THAT? He called Kohei with ‘Kou-chan’?! That name supposed to be mine! Is he really cheating now?!’_ Yabu’s mind runs wild. He even forgets about this ‘unwanted competition’ he is having with Inoo. He finally lost his patient and stand up. Grab Inoo’s hand and take him to their room.

“Kei-chan, what was that?!” said Yabu in angry tone.

“You started it. You made me jealous, being all clingy to Hikaru, and even said ‘I love you’ to someone else.” Said Inoo, he looked away from Yabu, he hide his tears.

“I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Just please stop this.” Said Yabu in a very soft tone.  
“I’m sorry, I was just wanted to see you jealous over me. Because, it’s always me who got jealous. I’m sorry. It’s so hurt when I see you hugs Kohei, or see you called him, or called a girl to a date, or hearing you called Kohei with ‘Kou-chan’, it hurts me so much.” He can’t hold it anymore. He’s really jealous. He hugs Inoo tightly.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have gone that far.” Said Inoo. Inoo almost cry, he is actually almost crying when seeing Yabu being all clingy to Hikaru. “And, I actually got jealous too. I was hurt seeing you hugging Hikaru, telling him you loved him, I was hurt when you called a girl and asked her out, even this morning I was about to cry!” he continued then he cry. He can’t hold it anymore.

“Really?” said Yabu wiping his boyfriend’s tears and let go of the hug. Inoo nods.

“We’re just being childish. I’m really sorry Kou~ I really am.”

“Now, that we know that we’re just acting childish, you should cancel that meeting with Kohei tomorrow.” Said Yabu in protective tone.

“It was a fake call, and so did last night call. It was all just fake. I didn’t really call them.” Said Inoo “so don’t worry. Oh yeah, it’s only you I called ‘Kou-chan’” he continued.

“My phone last night was also just a fake.” Yabu admit too.

“Really? So you’re not asking anyone to go on a date?” said Inoo happily.

“Yes, if I asked someone to a date, that someone would be you, Kei-chan.” Yabu said it while kiss Inoo’s forehead and hug him again.

“I love you Kou-chan.”

“I love you too Kei. Let’s never do that again, and be more honest to each other from now one. Okay?” asked Yabu, Inoo just nod and enjoying the hugs. After that happen, Inoo and Yabu couple became more peaceful and intimate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's been a long time for me to write one-shot...  
I hope it's good~  
Forgive me if it's not *bow*  
Please leave me a comment, tell me what do you think~  
And,  
Thanks for reading!  



End file.
